


Game On

by Mortia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dorks, Games, M/M, Playful teasing, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto get competitive in the bedroom which leads to a playful tickle game. Kuroo may or may not regret the outcome.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklygiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/gifts).



> Originally submitted as a gift fic to [ticklygiggles](http://ticklygiggles.tumblr.com/post/172120070873/this-is-mia-aaaaaah-this-is-so-gooood-um-going) @Tumblr
> 
> I finally decided to create an Ao3 account to share my fics (Yey?).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, how about we play a game?”

Kuroo looked up at where Bokuto was in the process of cuffing his right wrist to the headboard. He was lying in bed only in his boxer briefs with his ankles already cuffed at the foot of the bed, while patiently waiting for the silver-haired boy to do the same with his wrists. When Bokuto had proposed that they try bondage, he had been both apprehensive and intrigued. He wasn’t used to giving up control like that but at the same time there was no one he trusted more to take good care of him than Bokuto. He had eventually agreed when the other boy had suggestively promised him a good time.

“A game?” Kuroo questioned.

Bokuto finished tying his wrist before replying.

“Yeah. How about this” He showed him a surprisingly large set of keys, “Among these keys are the ones that open your cuffs. One for your wrist cuff and one for your ankle cuffs.” He put the keys on the bed just barely within reach of his still free left arm. “I’ll set a timer. If you can get free within the next three minutes, I’m yours to do whatever you want tomorrow.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” An image of Bokuto bound and submissive under his hands burned in his mind and his mouth went a little dry.

“Whatever you want,” he assured him.

The offer sounded temptingly good but that was definitely not all there was to this ‘game’.

“What’s the catch?” He asked suspiciously.

Bokuto’s smile turned mischievous. “I’ll do everything I can to try to distract you while you work on getting free.” He punctuated his statement by stroking his hands distractingly up his chest and massaging his nipples. Little waves of pleasure travelled down his spine.

“What happens if I lose?” Kuroo asked a little breathlessly.

“I get to  _punish you_  in any way that I see fit,” he replied smugly.

The way he mentioned punishment made something hot coil in Kuroo’s gut. Kuroo pondered the offer for a moment. He had a feeling Bokuto wasn’t telling him everything about this game but the reward sounded terribly tempting. Bokuto generally liked to assume control in their interactions and while Kuroo was usually fine with that, a change of pace sounded very appealing. How hard could this game be anyway? He had one hand free and just had the find the right keys to open his cuffs. Three minutes was more than enough time to do that. He could probably withstand whatever Bokuto had planned for him.

A flash of competitiveness made him smirk confidently as he replied, “Let’s do this. I hope you’re prepared to lose.”

The way Bokuto’s grin turned just a little wicked at his words made his stomach turn and he briefly rethought his decision but Bokuto was already grabbing his phone to set the timer.

He sat on the bed next to him and said “Remember: all you have to do is find the right keys and open the cuffs.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just set the timer already,” he replied dismissively. He sounded almost bored.

“Alright, then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Your time starts… now!” He set the timer and before Kuroo even had the chance to react, the silver-haired boy’s fingers found his sides and rapidly started squeezing. Not expecting the sudden ticklish assault, Kuroo practically  _squealed_  before dissolving into boisterous laughter.

“Hehehey! That’s cheheheating!” he cried out, flailing around uncontrollably to escape the assault.

Bokuto was now looking very smug. “It’s not. I did say that I would do anything to distract you.”

“I-Ahahah th-thought you meheheant touching!” He protested between gasping breaths.

“I am touching you.”

“Th-that’s nohohot what I meant!”

“I know.”

Kuroo internally hit himself for falling for such a trap. He knew Bokuto had something planned that he wasn’t telling and he still agreed to the game. He choked on new peals of laughter as Bokuto’s fingers found his ribs, poking and digging at the soft flesh between the bones.

For a moment, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing and just flailed and squirmed under the relentless tickling, laughing non-stop. He still had one arm free but Bokuto had two hands and no matter how much he tried to protect himself, one hand always found its way past his defences. When he tried to grab one of the assaulting hands, the other found its way into his vulnerable armpit, stretched taut by the cuff on his right wrist. When his hand rose to protect the open armpits, both hands jumped to squeeze his sensitive hips bones, making him buck and his laughter turn desperate and slightly hysterical. The illusion of freedom only served to make his helplessness all the more obvious.

Throughout it all, Bokuto was just smiling at him with that shit-eating grin that Kuroo would never admit looked unfairly good on him. After watching him unsuccessfully struggle to protect himself for a while, he said: “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

And suddenly Kuroo remembered that he was supposed to be getting free. He immediately lunged for the keys but Bokuto, that fucker, took advantage of his newly exposed left armpit to dig into the sensitive muscle. In his surprise, he failed to grab the keys and instinctively curled his arm close to his chest to protect the vulnerable areas. All he managed to do was trap the offending hand between his arm and his body.

“Ups. That didn’t go so well. You should try again.” Bokuto taunted him, snickering at his energetic wriggling.

“You bahahahastard!”

Staying in that position wouldn’t help him at all so Kuroo tried reaching for the keys again. Even though he was expecting it this time, he still had trouble not immediately crumbling into a ticklish mess as the now free hand once again went to town in his armpit, easily finding spots that made his eyes water with uncontrollable mirth. He stubbornly persisted this time until his fingers curled around the keys.

He had no time to feel triumph as Bokuto renewed his attack on his hips, making him scream and try to curl up as much as he could despite his cuffed limbs, clutching the keys protectively to his stomach. He didn’t get far.

“Okahahay, okahahay, e-enough! S-stOP!” He managed between desperate howls of laughter.

“You know you can stop this yourself. You only have to get yourself free.” Bokuto encouraged him in a deceptively sweet voice.

Easier said than done. Bokuto had really thought this through. He had deliberately tied his dominant hand, thus leaving him fumbling clumsily at the keys with his left hand. He took a random key and lifted it to the cuff on his right wrist. Once again, Bokuto showed him how much of a bastard he could be by mercilessly attacking him once he left his torso exposed. He squirmed around with the keys but valiantly fought to insert the chosen key in the keyhole to test the lock. The squirming didn’t help his situation at all. He finally managed to insert the key in the keyhole only to discover that the key didn’t turn at all.

“This is impohohossible! How am I supposed to f-find the right keys like thihihis!” he protested.

“I’m sure you can figure it out. Weren’t you just telling me to prepare to lose?”

“I’m sohohorry! I c-cahahan’t I c-caAAAN’T!! ’Kuto, Plehehehease!” he begged.

Bokuto finally relented then. “Alright, I’ll slow down for a bit. You still have one minute to go though.”

His touch softened to a light, torturous drag of fingertips all over his torso. It still tickled like crazy but at least Kuroo could think now. He shook as he chose a different key, trying to remember the features of the first key so that he wouldn’t try it again. The second key didn’t even fit in the keyhole and he hurried to try the next one. He almost dropped the keychain altogether with a squawk as a hand experimentally squeezed his thigh. Embarrassing giggles soon followed as both hands lightly start exploring his thighs and knees. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

By some miracle, the third key was the charm and both boys stopped for a moment, surprised when the cuff actually opened.

Kuroo quickly took the chance to release his wrist from the cuff and sat up to reach the ankle cuffs. Unfortunately, Bokuto wasn’t taking any more chances and resumed tickling him with a vengeance. He planted himself behind him and attacked every ticklish spot he could reach which, unluckily for Kuroo, was almost everywhere.

With his arms now free, he had a little more luck protecting himself this time but unfortunately that left him too busy to work on the cuffs, a fact that Bokuto shamelessly took advantage of.

He barely heard the timer going off, signalling the end of the game, over the sound of his own laughter and struggles. He only noticed when the tickling stopped and Bokuto reached for the phone to silence it. When he was done, he warped his arms around the black-haired boy, hugging him from behind.

“I won.” Bokuto bragged smugly against his neck.

Kuroo took a few moments to catch his breath where he lay boneless with his back resting to the silver-haired boy’s chest.

“That was an unfair match.” He complained.

“You just don’t like to lose.”

“You planned that from the beginning!”

“I did,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You’re evil.”

“You liked it,” Bokuto’s hand moved to rest on his crotch where his hard-on was very noticeable against his thin boxer briefs. After the prolonged tickling, the soft touch felt too intense on his sensitized skin and he felt his dick twitch.

He felt his already warm face get even hotter but found no argument to disagree with that statement, the evidence too obvious to deny.

His muscles felt sore and he still felt breathless as he cleaned tears of laughter from his cheeks. 

Despite everything, however, Kuroo found that he had genuinely enjoyed the experience. He didn’t often get the chance to really let go as he just had and he wouldn’t mind trying it again in the future. Bokuto had promised him a good time and, as far as Kuroo was concerned, he had delivered.

Bokuto’s arms tightened around him. “Now, about that punishment…”

Nevermind. Kuroo regretted everything.


End file.
